My dad's not my dad my feonce's my arch enimy and
by Raynstory
Summary: i just imprinted on my best friend Bellas life just got even more weird when she over hears somthing Set after Eclips BUT bella hasnt graduated yet VARY OOC and Rated M for languege and Lemons BXJ EXTANYA MWAHAHAHA EMXR ESXC AXJA
1. Well this is new

**AN: This is my new story i worked REALLY hard on it And i havnt had time to send it to anybody i am really sorry I need 5 reviews to keep it going to the next chapter I also have to say THANX FOR the reveiws on Id Lie Though i would like more i wont be picky Lol so read this on it's vary short and probubly not vary good right now BUT it's cuz the notebooks that it's in is in my other computer cuz i got a laptop for Christmas and my other one broke :( so i lost everything for all my storys **

'Bella I'm so sorry' was the last thing my dad said before I stormed out the door and ran to my truck the rain hit my face instantly drenching me threw, I climbed on my new motorcycle I had recently started to like going fast, I was so angry I was shaking I couldn't go to Edwards because he bit me and nothing happened it was weird but back to the situation at hand "_I cant beleve iv been lied to for 18 years' _! I screamed to my self and pulled out of the drive way and off to the Rez I had to hurry or else Edward would try to stop me I pushed my truck faster and passed over to the rex I slowed down and sighed in relief it was still poring outside and I was still pissed off I was still shaking really hard and I was really hot, I pulled to a stop at the fimiular house and jumped out Billy was already on the porch. I jumped out and ran over to him he took one look at me and his face visabuly paled 'you know' he said "YES I KNOW'! I screamed and a shutter ran threw my body 'were is Jacob' I asked he sighed 'he's at Sam and Emily's' I nodded 'thank you Billy' I said 'Wait Bella' I turned to him 'Paul and Sam are Brothers' I felt my eyes widen 'isn't Paul my age'? I asked he nodded I smiled 'cool' I exclaimed! I felt myself calming down wich was a good thing. I ran over and hopped on my motorcycle it was a bluish purple I smiled and spead over to Sam's I needed my sun desperately I snarled to myself as I thought of Charlie And Rene right now I felt my body flare up and I started to shake badly I closed my eyes and counted to ten then stoped leaning my bike over I ran and knocked on Emily's door I heard some shuffling and the door swung open there stood Emily her face lit up in a half smile when she saw me pulling me into a hug she gasped and smiled 'your as hot as Sam'! she exclaimed I heard a loud noise from outside as the boys came in Jacob in the lead he stoped his eyes wide. 'Hi jake' I said he gleared at me "What are you doing hear' 'I-' he interrupted me 'you made your disistion' he snarled I felt rage heat up inside me 'I NEEDED YOU JACOB BLACK I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY MOM HAD AN AFFAIR WITH SOMEBODY ON THIS RESERVATION AND CHARLIES NOT MY DAD'! I screamed at him Sam's eyes got wide 'take her outside' he said and dissaperd Jacob and Quil grabbed me 'get your slimy hands off me'! I yelled as they brought me outside I was so angery I was shaking so hard that it physicaly hurt 'KEEP HER CALM"! Sam yelled and ran outside whispering in Paul's ear 'SHE'S MY TWIN"! he yelled Jacob laughed 'Your Twins A Leach lover' I snarled at him and then got an idea 'At least I have somebody Jacob You are aware I hate you right and Edwards gunna change me' I said my voice was leather as he lunged at me I met him half way I felt my body shift and I heard Sam yell something I couldn't hear him I was to mad Jacob was a wolf '_CALM DOWN BOTH OF YOU' ~Sam _

I snarled at sam but backed off Jacob everyone was looking at me I felt shorter I closed my eyes and felt myself calm down instantly "HOLY SHIT" paul screamed 'MY SISTERS NAKED" I closed my eyes and wished my self invisible then I was nobody could see me I booked it inside and grabbed Emily "it's me' I said before she could scream 'bella'? she asked I nodded 'I need clothes' I told her she nodded

20 min later!!!!

I walked out and looked around the hole pack was sitting around in a circle in the living room my eyes scanned around the room and stopped on Jacob it was like I couldn't breath everything disappeared I closed my eyes and shook my head 'what' he snapped at me I growled at him barring my teeth he shut up immediately Paul let out a hearty laugh I snarled at him 'what's wrong spot' he asked I growled turned around grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it at him he grabbed it but it still cut his skin the smell of blood hit me I closed my eyes and shook my head 'note to self no pissing off Bella' Sam and Paul muttered then my cell went off I looked down and gasped

Edward


	2. The talk

**an: ok people not enough reveiws im vary disapointed and sad :(. On to other news... Im gracing you with a new chapter beacuse I got a new motercycle today YAY **

**OK i need a Loyal beta who will actually beta cuz i get people saying they will but never do it's quite infuriating *steam out ears* ok so i guess i should clear some things up Paul and Sam are brothers half brothers Bella and Paul are full siblings there twins (THATS VARY IMPORTANT) also if you read the first chapter (wich i hope you did iit's not good to skip chapters) Edward Bit bella but it didnt work....that comes into play hear That is REALLY SUPER important **

**Me:I do own twilight beacuse im cool **

**_Jake my bf: bella honey you dont own twilight _**

**Me: but Jakkkkkkkeeeeee!!!!!! i own you guys and all of you have all the twilight names..wait omg ARE YOU A WEREWOLF AND IS EDDY**

**Edweird(HEHE): ISABELLA DONT CALL ME THAT**

**Me: (ignoring him yelling) ARE THEY VAMPIERS WAIT YOU BOTH BIT ME ONCE AM I A VAMPWOLF OMG I AM MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
**

**Jasper: Crap who gave her suger *emmet raises hand causing him to get smacked by Jasper* YOU IDIOT SHE'S GUNNA GO CRAZY NOW **

**Everyone at once: She dosnt own Twilight New moon or any of the books, but she dose own the story the plot and some future charictors **

**ME:: READ ON**

I felt my body tense up 'who is it bells' he asked I sighed 'Edward' I muttered and flipped it open

Me: hello?

Edward: WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

I rolled me eyes

Me: im with Jacob

Edward: Come on why didn't you come to me

Me: because we haven't talked since that thing didn't work

Edward: Maybe it's just going to take a wile

Me: No Edward I cant be a vampire

I heard him snarl into the phone

Edward: WHY THE HELL NOT YOU BEGGED ME FOR SO FUCKING LONG AND WHEN I FINALLY AGREE YOU SAY O I DON'T WANT TO BE A FUCKING VAMPIER

I felt rage build up inside of me

Me: Edward

I warned he ignored me

Edward: I want you home in 5 minutes!

Me: FINE!! I screamed into the phone and hung it up

I ran out the door top speed I crossed the boundary line and kept running I hadn't even broken a sweat yet I stopped when I got to the Cullen's house and pounded on the door so hard it fell I smiled and stepped in Edward was in front of me instantly 'what happened why do I smell dog' he asked I smiled sadistically 'that was me' his eyes got wide and then he smiled 'you're a vampire'! he yelled excitedly and tackled me in a hug his sent hit me like a tone of bricks I snarled at him and he released me I started to shake hard 'bella'? he asked and hugged me tightly 'EDWARD"! Alice yelled and ran down stairs her eyes were filled with pain and emmet ran down grabbing him off me I felt my bones shifting again and I was a werewolf '_bella'! Sam yelled in my head 'that's me' I said _

"_come home NOW 'Sam_

'_sammmm' I complained _

_And decided to tone him out _

'what are you' Edward snarled and lunged at me there was a flurry or black hair and Alice landed in front of me she snarled at him 'your going to leave Bella alone' she snarled Edward lunged at Alice I jumped over her and hit Edward head on There was a sicking crunch and a sharp pain in my right paw (hehe PAW)

I growled at him I felt my body changing and alice was in front of me wrapping a blanket around me 'are you ok' she asked as I stood up 'call Sam and Paul' I informed her 'why' she asked 'brothers' I said she nodded and grabbed my cell phone I felt myself getting dizzy and everything went black

Sam's pov:

'dam that girl doesn't know how to listen'! I yelled in frustration as I walked into My house everyone was still on the couch Jacob was glaring so was Leah 'what's wrong with you Jacob'? I asked 'I imprinted on the leach lover'! he snapped at me I felt my body go ridged but I ignored him Paul on the other hand was shaking 'YOU IMPRINTED" he yelled 'Paul calm down'! I yelled he scowled and stopped shaking then my phone went off it was Bella

Sam: hello

Alice; Bella's been hurt something's wrong

Sam: were on are way

I said and hung up 'bellas in tubule' I said everyone got up even Leah and took of running we got there in 5 minutes the door was broken and could see Edward he was standing over the other leach Alice who was holding Bella I ran into the room 'what happened' I asked Her skin was getting darker but she smelled human 'what' I asked picking her up placing her on the couch she was hot yet cold 'I think she's turning' she said 'into what'

Alice shrugged 'I mean she's already a werewolf what else could she tuen into'? I asked her alice looked at me 'Vampier' she said I felt my mouth drop and my body go ridged 'what'! I shouted alice jumped 'Edward bit her last week and there is a prophecy' I felt my self freeze 'no' she said I knew that prophecy and it cant be her 'no' I said ad Jared walked over to her 'it is she's gowing to be half vampier and half werewolf' He said I sighed 'say the prophecy again

Alice smiled and opend her mouth

'_a girl attracted to the world unknown to humans _

_The world of vampire's and werewolf's _

_She will love a vampire that will brake her heart _

_A werewolf will put her back together_

_Loving a vampire will be her burdin _

_Loving the werewolf will be her sin _

_She will change after great news _

_She will be clumsy _

_Hate blood and be basically human exept power _

_Beware the one you trust'_

'so wich one of you am I supposed to beware' came a voice behind me

**AN: DID YOU enjoy it promise it will get better REVEIW **


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AN: I am canceling this story im vary sorry but im just not getting enough reveiws it makes me all sad **

**O yah scroll down**

**KEEP GOING **

**SCROLL DOWN**

**ALMOST THERE **

**NO Im just kidding I wouldn't do that to the few people who actually read my story **

_**Jake: Isabella that's not vary nice**_

**No im just hear to say that you should check out my poll IT'S IMPORTANT **

**Well **

**Adios **

**Id say READ ON but theres nothing to read**


	4. Not a chappy BUT YOU GOTTA READ PWEZ

**AN: RAWR ok hears the delio you guys need to take the poll on my profile **

**OK and I need a bata PLEASE **

***gets down on knee and beggs* ill give you a 6 page update PLEASE PLEASE DO IT NOW**

_**Hi yall it's Belladonnas (MWAHAHA) Brother EMMET sorry she's a little crazy today we gave her suger well tacnacly Edward gave her suger**_

_**I DID NOT ~Edward**_

_**EDWARD! YOU GAVE BELLA SUGER ARE YOU WANTING A DEATH WISH?!?!?!?!?! ~ Bellas spunky shoping addict partner in crime ALICE **_

_**Now as bella said she's in desprate need of a bata AND the poll DO IT NOW **_


	5. I dont wanna do this anymore

**An: ok people this is getting old I need reviews and I Wont post another chapter till I get at least 8 OK now I give you this chapter outta the gracefulness of my heart cuz im so kind, O and I despratly need a bata because I am spelling impared**

**Me: I own twilight MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Jake: baby we already went over this you do not own twilight just because everyone in your life is twilight, or at least acts like the people from the book and has there names **

**Me: O ok then are you a were-**

**Jake: no **

**Me: is Edweird a vam-**

**Jake: No**

**Edweirdo: DON'T CALL ME THAT IZZY**

***throws the Spork im holding at him hits him in the eye***

**Me: As I was saying dose Alice love shopping**

**Alice: YES!!! BELLY LEMME TAKE YOU SHOPPING PLEASEMe: JAKE SAVE ME!!!!!Jake: *laughing* have fun baby girl love you**

**Me: Fuck you**

**Jake laughs**

**Emmet walks in: O yha she doesn't own twilight **

**Me: but I own all of you **

**Jake Emmet Alice Rosalie Edwerdo Jasper Sam: SHUT UP**

**Me: READ ON **

**RAWR**

**Bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjjbjbjbbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj**

Bella pov:

Long Sentence (consider revising) emmet yelled I opened my eyes and smiled. "I just saw my sister naked' Sam said his eyes were wide all of a sudden I was hit with anger and pain and I didn't know why then I looked over and saw Leah I ran upstairs and grabbed some shorts that covered my ass and one of my shirts that was dark red I smiled and ran downstairs making myself visible the waves of pain rolling of Leah were unbearable but the anger was worse (when it's bold italics it means that's a thought she's hearing when it's bold it's Someone she's talking to it will get confusing) '_**he lied to me told me we would have everything then left me for EMILY' **_Leah's thoughts were screaming in my head I was hit with a wave of anger so strong I had to act on it and my head got all cloudy 'HOW DARE YOU' I shouted at Sam everyone jumped 'YOU LEFT ME FOR MY COUSIN' Sam's eyes got wide as she looked over at Leah who was currently sitting down staring off into space 'WE had a baby"! 'I was pregnant SAM and you left me then I lost the god dam baby'! I yelled 'Bella' Sam said 'It's not Bella you dumb shit it's your precious Lee Lee' I knew I'm my mind it was Bella but I was protecting her I had to protect her 'Carsliel what power is that' he asked Carsliel eyes was wide 'it's when her mind connects with someone else's and she dosnt have a choice in what she says and dose it's what that person would do and lot's of time the person usually goes into a coma state and only thinks about that person' Everyone nodded I just rolled my eyes 'I hate you Sam I HATE the face I have to listen to you think about her every god dam day and YOU know what I hate the most'? I asked him Sam's eyes were filled with pain 'I hate how I still love you' My head felt lighter and less crowded 'wow' I said everyone was looking at me '_**I wish she new how much I still love her' '**_o no' I said 'Leah' I said reaching out for her arm she turned around 'look im sorry I left you for your cousin I will always love you and I wish I could be with you o god how I wish I could be with you but I love Emily you need to get over that and find someone else like Embry or Paul NOT ME' I shouted the last part 'GUYS your gunna kill her, her mind can only take so much' Carsliel said his voice was far away I spoke again this time my voice was deeper and husky male 'Leah listen I may love you and I loved the baby but you and I know there was NO baby god DAMIT" I yelled and punched a hole threw the wall then the connection broke I fell to the ground gasping for air 'o-my-god' I said Leah pulled me up and hugged me 'im sorry Bella' she said and hugged me I smiled 'where's Jake' I asked Leah frowned 'he's not coming' she said I felt my heart brake and my body caught fire I pushed past her and took of running quickly transforming '_**JAKE'! I screamed 'what'? he snarled at me I saw him and gasped he gleared at me threw his red fur 'I hate you' he told me 'why' I asked my heart broke 'because even thought you chose the leach I still get stuck loving you'! he yelled I snarled at him my teeth barred I may be way smaller more like wolf sized but I could fight 'I hate your stupid leach lover ways' I continued to glear at him 'I imprinted on you' I told him he snarled at me 'I imprinted on that tree' he said and that's when I lost it I lundged at him he meet me half way and we started rolling I saw him changing back to human I knew I was to. he had me pinned his arms holding my arms above my head he leaned down and kissed me **_

'jake you need to get dressed' I told him he let out a great sigh and I closed my eyes picturing my self in a dress a dark purple corsett like dress I opened my eyes and gasped I was in the dress I pictured 'well I defanatly got powers' I said and got up brushing myself of Jacob ran and hugged me 'im so sorry Bella' he said and gripped my waist _'I still don't trust her she could hurt me again' _he thought I ignored it 'o the things I need to get used to' I thought to myself and gave a great sigh, 'Jake can we talk' I asked he shook his head 'Bella I love you so much it hurts' I felt my heart skip a beat 'But I don't trust you wont hurt me even though your one of us now' I shook my head 'I'm a mix' I told him he rolled his eyes and banged his head agents a tree 'AURG" he yelled I laughed 'come on Jake talk to me' I said and grabbed his arm he yanked it away I wined I know that I sounded pathetic he turned to me his eyes cold I flinched. 'Bella no' he said 'your rejecting me' I asked 'im leaving' he said my heart shattered and I turned around '_I didn't mean like that'_ he thought realisastion hit him 'Bella wait'! he called as I took of threw the woods and back to the reservation I didn't bother changing back I didn't see the point I didn't want this I didn't want to be something that hurt so bad everyone around me eather got hurt or they hurt me maby if I ended it all it would be better I sighed fealing my self start to shake 'NO" I screamed as I droped to the ground I was in so much pain, I got my self up of the cliff and ran to the edge closing my eyes I sat down

Jacob POV: (U ALL KNOW YOU WANT IT) I scowled im not going to let bella back into my heart I was just starting to get over her I cant stand the thought if she didn't really imprint on me that would kill me and Iv been threw enough 'WERES BELLA' Sam shouted at me I shrugged 'the hell if I care' I lied I felt sam grab me by my shirt coller (yes I was waring a shirt) and slammed me agenst a tree 'WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER'! he shouted 'I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT" I screamed back 'JACOB" sam yelled at me his body was trembling He never got this mad Well exept that one time with Emily but he was the perfect one the one that didn't fase when he was pissed he always kept his temper under controll this scared me, she took of towards the border' I told him he let me go and took of running towards the boarder I followed him I all of a sudden felt like something bad was going to happen and I didn't know why. I ran onto the beach and saw bella on the cliff she gave a great sigh and took running towards the edge then jumped 'NO" I yelled and ran to the water I ran out on one of the logs and jumped in the icy cold water surrounded me,

BELLAS POV

'I cant do this anymore' I thought as I looked down at the water splashing over the rocks I stepped back and took a running jump towards the cliff and jumped off I felt my body colide with the water The ice water surrounded me…maby this wasn't such a good idea….the pain was still so intence this just made it worse

_I wish he loved me like I loved him_

**BLARG if I get a beta ill update if not ill discontinue it **


	6. Authors note

_**Hey people**_

**Im sorry I havnt been updating but I was in a major car accsident **

**Like we were hit from the side I was driving we flipped and went down a ditch..thankfully nobody died though sence the car hit on my side I was hurt the worst… So I wont be updating in a while that and the fact I have major Writers block…I had to have surgery and im still in the hospital..im really scared guys…I mean I had my right side completely impaled my leg is broken my arm is broken so are a few ribs I had a peace of glass go threw my leg gut they thought I was parralised…But im not **

**Im going to hand my laptop over to Jacob and emmet so they can tell you what I don't remember**

**Hi people its EMMET:**

**Ok so hears the delio what happened was bella wanted to drive so me being the cool older brother said OK and we have a van you know it was bella drivers seat me passenger seat Jacob Rosalie and are cousin sam in the back and Jasper Alice and Edward in the back in that order so what happened was Bella was yelling at Jacob to buckle up and for god sake and he did she turned the corner and a drunk driver hit us on bellas side thank god it was only a small car but the force of the hit sent us rolling down a hill and slamming into a pole all on bellas side though alice broke her right leg I had to have surgery on my arm Rosalie smashed her head agenst a window Jacob broke a few ribs the rest came out eather unscaved (in sams case besides a few bruises) or in need of stiches…God I thought I was going to lose my baby sister and jasper thought he was gunna lose his other half (there twins yes I know is sounds extremely un real but we were named after family and Rosalie is named after some princess)… but it was crazy Jacob freeked and was trying to get her unpined while sam called 911 I was so scared….**

**But now we don't half to worry she's going to live and get better ****J I don't know what we would do without are bella..**

**Alice; I would die**

**Jasper: I wouldn't have my twin telepathy.**

**Jacob; EMMET ILL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME THINK LIKE THAT**

**So basically that's the way it all went **

**So Adios for now**

**And bella says she would like some ideas on her story because she cant think of anything… **

**PLEASE **

**By by for now J **

**Bella, Emmet, Jacob, Sam, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Sam,Edward.. J**


	7. an

IM sorry people but I despretly need a beta I can't spell to save my poor life so if I don't get one soon I will be discontinuing all my story's im sorry but it bugs me that I can't spell and stuff, that and I have major writers block


End file.
